A Glee Story: Alice and Beauty
by GleeGirls11
Summary: Glee meets Disney. Driving home can seem oh so simple but not when a white blur causes your journey to change, Lea and Dianna NO ACHELE RELATIONSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing xx**

Hi we are Sammii and Charley, two best friends with a passion for Glee and Disney so we decided to mash them together. ENJOY! xx

Finishing another fun yet exhausting day on set Lea and Dianna climbed into the brunette's car laughing about the day's antics as one by one the rest of the cast members filed out of the parking lot.

"Want the radio on or my mixed CD?" Lea asked as she started the car,

"CD." Dianna replied, tapping on the dashboard with excruciating impatience.

Sliding in her CD the blonde and brunette buckled up before pulling out of the now deserted parking lot heading home they sang along to the music , Lea half turned to her blonde friend.

"Something on your mind?" She asked. Dianna glanced up at Lea for a split second before setting her eyes straight ahead once again.

"No..." She replied, her voice slightly shaken, whether it be her or the car speeding over the uneven ground below. Lea took in her unsoundly movements and tousled hair.

"Go on, spill." Lea urged her. Dianna was hesitant but knew she could say anything to her, so she took a painful swallow, that managed to moisten her mouth the slightest bit, before announcing her problem.

"So, here it is..."

Just as Dianna opened her mouth to speak when a white blur sped in front of the car causing both girls to scream. Lea swung the steering wheel to the right which only made the car swerve out of control, turning her head Lea saw the pure fear in Dianna's green eyes and sensed the fear in her own. The blonde's hands gripped the dashboard until her knuckles were white. Panic swept through the air at a rapid pace, the stench of it the only reminder of what they were about to endure.

The car screeched to a halt, they couldn't see anything; outside was pure blackness.

"Lea I'm scared" Dianna whispered,  
Lea could hear the tears in Dianna's voice.

"It's okay Di, we're okay" Lea reassures her friend but a shaking hand on hers told her that the girl is already crying.

Pulling her seatbelt off and ignoring the squeals of protest the car gave, the petite brunette leans across the car wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. Everything was silent for that split second, the only sound, they were sure, came from their pounding hearts. Then suddenly they hear a creak and before they know it they are tipping forward, plunging into darkness; Dianna's face hidden in the crook of a frozen Lea's neck.

Darkness was surrounding them, they could hear the air outside the windows whooshing past as they fell further and further, unaware that they were no longer just falling but spinning and flipping. Then a small light appeared in front of them growing larger and larger until the light surrounded the car. At that precise moment, the surrounding gravity seemed to vanish, and they were no longer falling, but gliding down into the murkiness below.

Still grasped to one another, they seemed to cling on for dear life. Lea had one hand around Dianna's waist, and the other outstretched, clutching the door frame. The blond could feel Lea shaking and so, lightly as she could, she prised Lea's hand from her, and studied her face, gulping in her own fear. Unspoken words were shared between them, and all Dianna had to do was place a soft kiss on the struggling brunette's forehead. As soon as the contact was made, Lea seemed to relax. Her shoulders seemed to unknot and she took a deeply, needed breath. Dianna lifted a finger, and pressed it between Lea's furried brows.

"Cool it!" Dianna whispered, barely heard, and yet still so powerful, but she was met with a sharp scream. Lea's scream. The car, as it seemed, was deteriorating in front of their eyes. Everything, Dianna had done to calm Lea down was broken by this horrific act. It was simply unexplained and unjust. Dianna, not so cool as she made herself out to be, studied the car for a brief moment, but it seemed there was nothing left to study, it was gone .

Looking around them they saw walls covered in strange plants that they were sure had never existed, they had equally as strange insects climbing over them in an array of colours, all as vibrant as the last. Then something hit them from below. Looking down with shock, what they saw was completely unexpected, furniture was speeding upwards, Dianna had to move to avoid getting hit by a flying chair.

"What the Fuck is going on?" Lea asked her brow creased together in confusion and her panic arose once again. Another object, a clock. It flew upwards, but luckily, got embedded in the wall to Lea's right. A gasp of shock escaped their lips, and gravity hit them like a ton of bricks. They, once again, started to fall. A sharp, steady ticking drowning out their echoing screams.

Then they hit the ground.

**TA-DA**  
**Hope you enjoyed our first chapter please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Lea was the first to wake. She bolted upwards as soon as she had gotten into a steady state of consciousness. Her hand flew to her head, which was bleeding, but not serious enough to cause panic. Her, being the clumsy clout she was, was used to cuts and bruises from her rough and tumbles. She blinked, focusing her eyes enough to see her surroundings. '_How peculiar...' _she thought. The walls, unfocused and unruly as they were, had a sort of illusion era around them. Her vision was still fuzzy from the obvious lack of light, which made it harder to see what she had actually landed on. But boy did it hurt. She looked at her left palm, feeling a sharp stabbing sensation, and saw a single thorn stuck in the centre, blood trickled out from it, staining the skin. Again, nothing to worry about, but a thorn? She was careful not to move too much, but shifted her position to get a better look at what she was lay on. She ignored the shots of pain that coursed through her, as more thorns grazed and tore at her skin. A rose bush? She must have been wrong, her eyes deceiving her. Yet, sure enough it was. Then she remembered. Dianna.

"Dianna?!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the empty room. "DIANNA!" Her voice became almost unbearable to hear by human ears. Like a lioness' roar when she looses her cubs. Nothing was more important then. She tore at the branches, gritting her teeth to reject the pain. She pulled and shoved through, the fabric on her clothes tearing in protest.

Several minutes later she was out. Still with no sign of her blond cub, and looking frantically for her. Then it came. A wave, crashing down the room, followed by a drowned out sob. Dianna's sob. Lea hated water at the best of times, but was determined to do anything to save her. Dianna was in trouble, and Lea was the only one who could save her. She braced herself for the wave, and then closed her eyes and held her breath whilst the water crashed over her.

Salt. She tasted the salty water as it hit her, going up her nostrils in the most unladylike fashion. She coughed and spluttered up the water until she had cleared her airway again, with only the slightest bit rushing down her throat. She heaved and gagged but pushed the sensation away. She needed to focus on her target. So, she swam.

Swimming upwards Lea tried to keep her breathing under control but as she swam further and further up she noticed something odd next to her, turning her head she nearly screamed as she saw a pair of pale legs, but those weren't just anybody's pale legs.

DIANNA, she thought looking up hoping to see the girl's face Lea saw nothing but blue ripples meaning she was close to the top so she pushed up swimming as fast as she could, until the sweet miracle that was fresh air invaded her senses , gasping for breath the brunette looked up to see Dianna stood hunched over her head in her hands as teardrops the size of stones came plunging down causing the water to ripple and shake violently when they hit the delicate surface. Was she unaware of the water crashing around her? Lea took in her mourningful look and tried to swim towards her, for comfort. She tried to yell her, but her mouth got covered by the adam's ale that surrounded them. She, was almost there when she heard a coughing. She turned sharply to face the noise and, expecting a person, was taken aback by the source of the sound. There, in front of Lea, was a spluttering cup. A cup... with a face. Heather's face.

"What in god's name are-" A passing wave silenced her. She regained her hold on the surface and tried again, this time spluttering the words out.

"Who am I?" The cup replied in mock shock.

Lea was growing tired from all the trying to stay afloat so she decided to swim a more towards Dianna who was still crying, grabbing the blonde's dress Lea could finally relax and turned to talk to the cup who was bobbing around in the water.

"I'm dreaming, I must have fallen asleep in my trailer again and now I am having a horrible dream" Lea told herself looking down for the first time she realized she was not in her usual attire but a blue dress with a white apron tied around it.

"I'm Chip" the cup chirped giggling when the brunette's head whipped up, her eyes wide.

"Did you just talk?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna do it again!" The cup scanned Lea for a while. "Why are you wet?" It said.

"You're kidding, right?" Lea arched an eyebrow towards the small object and sighed. "Look, have you got any way of making Di smaller?"

The cup did a double take and gazed up at the blonde, still unaware we were there.

"WOW. Who is THAT?!" The cup squealed. Lea could do nothing but stifle a giggle and try and look aspirated. She rolled her eyes.

"Just...just wait there." Lea said, one hand motioning towards the tiny cup. She shook her head, trying to shake off the vision of Heather's bobbing head on the water, and started to hoist herself up onto her friends dress.

"Oh no..." The cup yelled after her. "I was just going to go and have a tea party, followed by a trip to NARNIA, but since you asked SO nicely, I'll try to stay here AND NOT DROWN."

"Good, well carry on then." The looked at the fabric she had grasped with both hands and ignored the groan from below. She started to climb.

Using every ounce of strength she had left Lea clung onto Dianna's dress for dear life, she could see Dianna face more clearly now her cheeks flushed red, eyes puffy and red around the rims from all the crying then she found herself sat on the blonde's shaking shoulder moving in closer her placed her hand on the girl's cheek and whispered to her.

"I'm here Di, don't worry I am going to find a way to make you the right size again"

Hearing a familiar voice Dianna lifted her head from her hands and turned her head glancing down she saw Lea sat smiling up at her which brought tears of joy to her green eyes, lifting her pinky to the girl's level she giggled when Lea hugged her finger squealing when Dianna decided to move her so she was face to face with her best friend.

"I don't know what happened Lea, I woke up and couldn't find you so I thought I would go exploring when this little table appeared there was a teapot and a little cup with a crack on it talking to each other, they offered me a warm drink so I said okay and then I am growing taller and taller" Dianna rambled on causing Lea to laugh.

"What was even weirder was that they had Amber and Heather's faces" she told Lea who squeezed the blonde's pinky a silent reassurance.

"I know Di-Di, I've just met the cup now we need to figure out how to get you back to normal height" Lea wondered if Dianna drank from the cup again if she would return to normal size.

Looking back down to the water she saw the little and slightly hyper cup still bobbing around smiling. She indicated for Dianna to lower her, which the blonde did with a confused look on her face; as she wasn't sure how this would help her, but she trusted Lea so didn't question the girls request.

Once she hit the water again, she bobbed over to the cup, still holding Dianna.

"Thank god." The cup said. "I thought she'd never shut up."

"Heath...cup? Do you have a name?"

"Chip. Like with burgers and that."

"Well...Chip. I was wondering, to make Di-Di smaller, perhaps we could drink from you again?"  
"Do you believe in Gryphon's?"

"What? No, but seriously, if I could possibly try and..."

"You should believe in Gryphon's..." Lea toyed with the idea of dunking Chip head under the water, but resisted - just. She waved.

"Look, look at me, and listen. Ok?" Chip blinked several times but said nothing. "If. Di. Drinks. From. You. Can. She. Become. Small. Again.?"

"Gryphon's rock." The cup smiled.

"What?!"

"Gryphon's." Chip looked up. "THEY ROCK!" Then came the squark from above and Lea turned towards the ceiling, looking around. Lea turned towards Dianna and gulped, her stomach threatening to explode.

"Lea..." Dianna's voice mumbled, beckoning Lea towards her. "What's...that?" Lea looked back at the cup with wide eyes.

"Chip, what IS that?!"

"Well..." The cup sighed. "Take a wild guess."

The gryphon swooped.

"LEA!" Dianna yelled, as the gryphon picked up Lea by the shoulders and flew around the room. Her eyes, much like Chip's were wide with something between fright and enthusiasm. The gryphon sailed across the room like a ghostly galleon, never once pausing, as if he were used to these eye crushing surroundings.

"DIANNA!" Lea screeched from within the creature's grasp.

Dianna couldn't stand to hear her friend screaming like that so, as the gryphon swooped over her head she stretched up grabbing the gryphon's tail. She pulled the creature down holding it as if it was a teddy bear, and carefully pulled Lea from the winged creatures grasp setting the brunette on her shoulder. She threw the gryphon upwards watching it disappear into the darkness above.

"Lea, are you okay?" Dianna asked looking down at her friend concerned.

Lea nodded then suddenly she saw the water below them starting to swirl like a whirlpool hitting the sides of the cave as it drained away, Lea turned to Dianna and they looked at each other, wide-eyed and silent, gripping to each other, soaked and shivering, Lea barely able to grasp her friends finger with its overbearing size. Then they saw him. A man seemed to emerge from within the water. It was difficult to tell with the dim light, but as he approached it was easier to distinguish his pronounced and exaggerated features. He had bright orange hair that stuck out like flames roaring wildly on a campfire, his face was ash white with blue and pink rings around his piercing green eyes above them as orange and bushy as his hair was his eyebrows, then came his smile with his perfectly aligned white teeth that could blind a man and his lips as pink as cotton candy. He was wearing a ragged and multi-coloured suit with an old top hat placed delicately on his head seeming to be the only thing able to tame his wild hair, both girls gasped as he giggled and pranced into the room , seeming unaffected by the surroundings. Lea and Dianna couldn't take their eyes of the man. He waded through the water until he was at Dianna's side. He looked down at the shadowed murky water and said "Oh Mrs. Potts! How nice it is to see you." A giggle escaped his lips and he rubbed his dirty hands together. "It seems you're in a bit of a pickle!" He reached down and picked up what looked like an old, antique teapot, with a decorative face on the front, too blurry from the distance for Dianna and Lea to make out it's features clearly.

Lea looked over at Dianna, who just shrugged in response. "Mrs Potts?" Lea whispered. The man spun on his heel towards the two girls and leaned in his head, wide-eyed and unblinking.

"And to WHOM are you?" He yelled, his accent varying into some sort of Scottish twang. Lea staggered back on Dianna's shoulder and Dianna took a deep intake of breath. This could get ugly. Fast.

Lea being the only one able to speak stood tall.

"I'm Lea and this is Dianna." she said confidently.

"LIAR!" he shouted causing both girls to jump.

"W..W..What do you mean I...I...I am lying?" Lea stuttered.

The strange man took in a deep breath as if trying to calm himself down from his sudden outburst.

"That is no Dianna, that is most certainly Alice" he said pointing to Dianna who shook her head.

"Also you are no Lea, you are Belle" the teapot piped up causing Lea to look confused at the talking object.

Dianna looked down at the man whose face she could not see properly but something about the way he stood and spoke reminded her of somebody she knew yet she couldn't quite figure it out. Then suddenly something was thrown at her landing on her overgrown lap, a piece of cake with EAT ME written on top but she wasn't sure.

"Lea, should I eat it?" she asked the girl who shrugged her shoulders.

"It could turn you back to normal size so it's worth a shot" she replied. The mad hatter squealed in glee and clasped his hands to his heart. Everyone, even the teapot, stared at Dianna as she picked up the cake and ate a small bite, feeling the strange textures in her mouth and she moved it around her mouth, and finally swallowed it. She looked around and shook her head.

"What now?" She stammered.

"Well..." The mad man said, "You should be shrinking..."

Then Dianna's skin started to bubble. Moving in ways that can only be described as horrifyingly disturbing. It started at the tips of her fingers, working its way up to her face, spreading like the plague. The opaque looking skin stretched and wheezed with the pressure, and finally, she began to shrink.

"Woah!" Lea shouted, losing balance as Dianna's shoulder could no longer hold her.

Dianna looked down as the ground came closer and closer to her but also a heavy weight on her shoulder began to grow as her body returned to normal size except she didn't land on her feet but on her side with Lea lay across the top of her giggling slightly as she jumped up offering a hand to her best friend, once on her feet the two hugged letting tears of joy run down their flushed cheeks.

"Oh thank god you're okay" Lea said holding on tight to the blonde.

"I am okay Lea, we're both okay" Dianna whispered kissing the side of Lea's head.

Pulling away they turned to face the man in the hat who was now stood leaning against the wall smiling madly at them, stepping into the light they both gasped at who they saw stood before them.

"Darren?" they gasped. Indeed, behind the ragged hair and shabby clothes, the deep set eyes of their cast member shone back at them, bright as the summer sun.

"Whom?" The mad hatter honed, his voice penetratingly aggravating. It was definitely not him in anything but looks, this was clear.

Lea noticed that all the water had now disappeared, and it was only the darker marks stopping halfway up the striped wallpaper that indicated anything had been there just minutes before. Well, that and the fact she was still dripping wet. She began to shake and Dianna hugged her tighter, their body heat seeming to be the only thing that actually kept them from freezing.

"Oh!" The mad hatter said, causing both girls to jump in surprise. This aberration causing them to expect the unexpected. "I have something that might interest you, would you care to join me into the Ponderland?"

"Ponder..land?" Dianna said slowly, feeling the unfamiliar words roll off her tongue. "Oh! You mean like Wonderland?"

"Wonderland, I suppose, if you wish to call it that, but it's a tad.."

"Mainstream?" Lea and Dianna said in unison, laughing at their synchronized thoughts. The hatter, or rather Darren, twisted his head to the side as a dog might if he were trying to comprehend something out of his capability range.

"What do you want to show us?" Dianna asked, finally pulling away from her friend and taking a weary step towards the hatter. His eyes went wide in wonder and the pink trims became perfect circles, causing his eyes to become more defiant. His face darken for a moment, and before it was truly noticeable, his bright smile covered in it's place. "Do you like tea? I'm sure the dormouse would be just delighted to meet your acquaintance."

"Dormouse?" Dianna mouthed at Lea, her shrug the only reply. They watched as the hatter skipped back towards a door, it's hinges as big as his head and the door a solid wood that seemed to be carved into with detail. Lea and Dianna touch a deep breath, grasped each others hand, and walked towards the door. Dianna reached the door and looked the hatter squarely in the eye.

"If this is a trick.." She warned and the hatter giggled.

"If it is? What choice do you have my dear? Now, I see you shivering, lets get you outside and changed shall we?"

"Di-Di?" Lea whispered, and they noticed she had stopped further back. Dianna took in her demure expression and hurried back to her side, feeling the hatter roll his eyes.

"Come on tiddly-winks.." He said, beckoning towards the door. But it was too late, the girls had seen the door and were now studying it intently. The faces of random girls etched into the wood and the words engraved in the middle. '_You're next.' _

"Wha..." Dianna managed to say, tearing her gaze from the door and seeing the hatter just inches from her.

"I really didn't want to do this..." He giggled, a dark, broody look now on his face, all happiness replaced with a callous expression, filled with evil intent. She could feel the breath on her face and her nose seemed to be brushing his. She looked to the left, where Lea would be, without moving her head, and saw a lump on the ground. She went to scream but it was too late, the hatter grabbed her head and shoved a white cloth over her airways. They _were _next.


End file.
